Un futuro diferente
by Kika-Monsoon
Summary: Ella vive en un futuro alejada de su padre y quiere tener la fuerza requerida para que luche junto a él y puedan vangar muchas cosas, pero para eso ella requerirá ir al pasado a cumplir con una misión...
1. Capitulo 1

**"UN FUTURO DIFERENTE"**

 _Bueno, bueno, esta es mi primera historia en y decidí hacerla de Sousei no Onmyouji, ya que es uno de mis animes favoritos y se me ocurrió esta loca historia, espero sera de su agrado._

 ** _CAPITULO 1_**

Prov. Autora

Nos situamos en el periodo posterior a la primera batalla con Yuto y anterior a la aparición de Sae *Rokuro y Benio tienen 15 años*

~ En la casa de Rokuro y Benio~

\- ¿Esta vez quien preparara la cena? 7-7

\- Es tu turno, yo no quiero hacer nada… - dice aquel chico estirándose en el sillón de la sala

\- Eres un flojo, esas actitudes no servirán de nada si quieres derrotar a Yuto *recuerden que Benio le perdió el respeto a su "Nii-sama"*

\- Benio, estoy cansado de entrenar- cierra los ojos y medita un poco

\- Eres un… - _con la mano hecha un puño y cerca de Rokuro_

\- E-Espera Benio- levantándose rápidamente del sillón y acorralándose en un rincón del cuarto

Benio estaba a punto de golpear a Rokuro, cuando de pronto…

\- ¡Valla, pero si es la pareja de recién casados!…- _cambia una cara divertida por una seria-_ Deberían de entrenar, solo les queda un año y ustedes están jugando a los enamorados- _Rokuro se levanta molesto_

\- Y tú deberías tocar la puerta si vas a pasar… pervertido en calzoncillos

\- Bueno esta sigue siendo mi casa, así que entro y salgo cuando quiero

\- Aprovechado, solo dice eso cuando le conviene- _susurrando y sentado se de nuevo en el sillón_

\- ¿Paso algo malo Arima-sama?

\- Ahora que lo mencionas Benio… si… pasó algo

\- ¿Yuto?- _dice un exaltado Rokuro_

\- No Rokuro, es algo un poco más serio y divertido a la vez

\- ¿Puede existir algo así?- _pregunta con el conocido semblante de Benio_

\- Lo sabrán cuando lleguemos al templo de la Unión Onmyouji

Ambas estrellas gemelas se ven y asientes entre ellos, ven a Arima-sama y este les sonríe… Salen de casa y se dirigen al lugar antes mencionado, la duda los tenia a ambos muy nerviosos, ya que de un momento a otro el jefe de los onmyoujis llega con una pre-noticia con esas características… Al llegar a la Unión de los Onmyoujis, los doce guardianes ya estaban ahí, sentados en su respectivo lugar…

\- Esto es algo serio- _Menciona Benio en el oído de Rokuro_

\- ¡Oh, valla!... veo que ya todos están aquí- _comenta Arima-sama_

\- Arima-sama, ¿Cuál es la noticia urgente que nos tenía que decir?- _Shimon se levanta y azota las manos contra la mesa_

\- Tranquilo Shimon-san, todavía no digo nada y tú ya te exaltaste- _Shimon se incorpora y deside sentarse-_ muy bien, se han de preguntar ¿Por qué las estrellas gemelas están aquí?

\- Justamente iba a decir eso, si es una junta importante ¿Por qué ellos están aquí?

\- Bueno Miku-sama, si ellos están aquí, es porque esto es algo muy importante

\- Eso es muy cierto Arata-san- _todos voltean a ver al jefe Onmyouji, que tiene un semblante serio y un poco preocupado_ \- Iré directo al grano, porque a nadie le gusta esperar- _voltea a ver a las Estrellas Gemelas-_ Ellos están aquí, porque han encomendado a esta época a una gran misión…

\- ¿Qué tipo de misión?- _pregunta curioso Shimon_

\- Una misión del futuro…- _dice el jefe onmyouji con un gesto, como si hubiese ganado algo muy importante_

\- ¿El futuro?- _Dicen todos los presentes a la vez_

\- Así es, tal parece que en algunas partes del mundo del futuro están viviendo una atrocidad, con respecto a los Kegare y los Barasa, aparte de que me mencionaron un nuevo y poderoso enemigo, que jamás creí que existiera…

\- ¿Yuto?- _menciona de nuevo Rokuro_

\- Es algo relacionado con él, no me dieron muchos detalles, pero tal parece que tendremos que esperar a al viajero del futuro para que nos explique todo

\- Pero, ¿Nosotros que tenemos que ver con eso? Es el problema del futuro no de nosotros, además de que Rokuro y a mí nos queda poco tiempo para entrenar y enfrentar a Yuto

\- Benio-chan, ustedes tiene que ver mucho, ya que el o los viajeros que vengan se quedaran en su casa, es muy grande- _responde Arima-sama con una risa en su cara_

\- Estoy pensando que el que se comunicó contigo, es tu yo del futuro, pervertido en calzoncillos

\- Valla Roku, al final si piensas- _ríe y a Benio se le escapa una risita_

\- Eso no es gracioso- _Rokuro se voltea, maldiciendo en bajito_

\- Como sea, queridos doce guardianes necesito de su apoyo, debido a que mi yo del futuro me pidió que entrenáramos debidamente al sujeto que vendrá

\- ¿Tanta importancia tiene aquel individuo?- _dice un poco indiferente Shimon_

\- Digamos que sí, ahora no diré nada acerca de esa persona y esperemos a su llegada

\- En pocas palabras, alguien va a venir del pasado, todos le ayudaremos para que se haga más fuerte y pueda regresar al futuro para que acabe con aquella tragedia, ¿o no?

\- Algo así Roku, posiblemente también te de puntos y estrategias para que acabes con Yuto- _Rokuro se sorprende y se emociona-_ De ambos lados aprenderemos- _Rokuro crea un puño con su mano y una sonrisa se dibuja en su cara_

\- _Genial, ese sujeto me dirá muchas cosas, sus puntos débiles posiblemente y así podre derrotar a Yuto- pensaba Rokuro_

\- Siendo honesta, le encontré un poco de seriedad a esto, pero lo divertido no

\- Benio-chan, posiblemente encuentre lo divertido cuando él o ella llegue, yo estoy más que emocionado- _se voltea y camina directo a la salida-_ Ya te quiero conocer… Miko…- _susurra para sí_

 ** _Continuara…_**

 ** _Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo. Subiré el otro próximamente, en este fanfic viajaremos del pasado al futuro y así, espero que mi idea les guste; nos leemos hasta la próxima :3_**


	2. Capitulo 2

_¿Por qué no puede hacer nada? ¿Por qué la vida es así?... ¿Por qué no nos deja ser feliz solo una vez?... ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto?... Simplemente ¿Por qué?..._

\- Oye Elsa, ¿estás bien?- _me pregunta mi amiga viéndome a los ojos y sacándome de mis pensamientos_

\- Si, no te preocupes Mizuky- _le doy una sonrisa forzada y volteo de nuevo hacia aquel gran ventanal del salón_

 _Las horas pasan y la escuela es aburrida como siempre, pero después de tanto martirio al fin suena la campana del final de clases… me levanto, salgo del salón y espero a que mis amigas hagan lo mismo…_

\- Valla, el maestro Hiroshi ahora si se pasó con la tarea

\- No seas exagerada Satsuki, no es tanta tarea como crees

\- Mizuky, ósea… ¡NOS DEJO HACER TODA LA UNIDA DEL LIBRO!

\- Si te apuras a hacerlo no tendrás que preocuparte de nada

\- Mizuky, eres muy cruel

\- Y tú eres muy despistada Satsuki… cambiando de tema… ¿Elsa vendrás con nosotros el día sábado?- _estaba metida en mi propio mundo, que no se con certeza que me pregunto_

\- ¿Qué cosa?- _le digo para que me repita lo que me pregunto_

\- ¿Qué si vienes con nosotras el día sábado? Vamos, ya tiene tiempo que no salimos juntas… además Elsa… sinceramente… debes salir para que te puedas distraer- _me sonríe y yo hago lo mismo_

\- No lo sé Mizuky, realmente no quiero salir…

\- Deberías salir más… Elsa-sama- _me dice una voz conocida detrás de mí, volteo y sí, es la persona que espera ver…_

\- Arima-sama, tiempo sin verlo- _hago una pequeña reverencia_

\- Bueno Elsa-chan… _-Cambio el honorifico… ¿Qué rayos?-_ iré directo al grano- _me queda viendo con una cara seria, yo me siento un poco nerviosa y asustada a la vez_ \- necesito hablar contigo- _me dice y yo caigo de espaldas al igual que mis amigas…_

\- Elsa…- _me llama Satsuki_ \- Nos vemos mañana y esperaremos una respuesta

\- Nos vemos mañana- _me dice Mizuky que todavía tiene gotitas en la cien_ …

 _Las chicas se despiden de Amira-sama y de mí con una pequeña reverencia, y se alejan con un gesto en su mano… volteo a ver a Arima-sama y él está con su típica sonrisa en la cara, me queda viendo y se dispone a caminar, con eso me está diciendo "Sígueme"… Caminamos sin articular palabra y llegamos al templo de la Unión de Onmyouji… Entramos directo a su despacho y me sede un lugar para que me siente…_

\- Bien, de seguro te preguntaras "¿Qué es lo que quiero?" ¿Cierto?- _me dice_

\- Esta en todo lo correcto Arima-sama

\- Bien, primero que nada Elsa-chan… te tengo tres noticias… una mala, una buena y una maravillosa… ¿Cuál quieres escuchar primero?- _Una noticia mala, esto hizo que mi corazón bombeara a mil por hora… ¿Qué paso?_

\- La mala- _digo y lucho por no llorar… ¿Por qué quiero llorar?_

\- Muy bien, pues la mala es que no podrás entrenar durante 2 meses- _¿¡QUÉ!?... Pero bueno, mínimo no era algo tan malo como me lo esperaba_

\- ¿¡Por qué no!?- _le digo un poco extrañada, aliviada y enojada_

\- El salón estará en acondicionamiento y nadie podrá entrenar, pero qué más da… quedan dos noticias ¿Cuál quieres escuchar ahora?- _¿Qué puede haber de bueno y maravilloso en este mundo? Como sea escuchare la que sea_

\- La que sea está bien- _le digo, sin presentar un poco de curiosidad_

\- Muy bien- me sonríe- existe una manera de que tu ayudes a acabar con todo este problema que estamos viviendo- _¿¡Que dijo!?_ Me levanto de mi silla y lo quedo viendo, él sigue con esa sonrisa en su cara

\- ¿Cómo?- _Le pregunto y el solo me queda viendo… ¿Qué tengo algo en la cara o qué?_

 _Actualmente estamos viviendo un serio problema con los Kegares… estos sujetos han estado apareciendo más seguido en el mundo real y han estado matando a la gente… Si, de nuevo ellos… pero eso no es todo, las anomalías por estas impurezas se ha hecho tan grande, que hasta incluso los 12 guardianes no han tenido descanso, pues los Kegare se vuelven cada vez más fuertes y ni hablar de los Basara…_

\- ¿Cómo puedo ayudar?- _le vuelvo a repetir a Arima-sama_

\- He encontrado una técnica especial… en donde tu tendrás que viajar…- _lo interrumpo_

\- ¿Viajar?... ¿Ni que fueras vacaciones?- _Esto es serio y me dice esto_

\- Déjame terminar… - me ve- tu tendrás que viajar… al pasado- _¿Pasado?... ¿Para qué?... ¿Por qué?... Estoy haciendo muchas preguntas y detesto eso… -_ He hablado con mi yo del pasado y está dispuesto a ayudar, y eso servirá para dos cosas… 1. Evitar que esta desgracia y tus desgracias ocurran en el pasado y número 2. Juntar el poder necesario para…- _se detiene, yo lo veo confundida_

\- ¿Qué espera? ¿A qué pase el autobús?... ¡Prosiga!- _le exijo_

\- Con esto te diré la noticia maravillosa…

\- Pues dígala, pero ¡Ya!- _le digo un poco molesta_

\- Si vas al pasado, podrás juntar la fuerza necesaria para… poder… alcanzar a tu padre al campo de batalla- _abro los ojos como platos y una inmensa felicidad llega a mí… esto es increíble_

\- Me está timando ¿verdad?- _digo con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos_

\- Jamás me burlaría de algo serio- _me queda viendo con esa seriedad que a veces me da miedo._

 _Pero esta vez comienzo a llorar de alegría… Otô-san…podre verte de nuevo, luego de 3 años… Otô-san… me haré más fuerte e iré contigo… pienso mientras las lágrimas caen cada vez más rápido y en abundancia._

\- ¿Cuándo me voy?- _le pregunto con una alegría desbordante_

\- Necesito consultarlo bien, posiblemente Shiro te acompañe- _¿Shiro?... pongo cara de desagrado-_ Dije que lo voy a consultar, no que es un hecho… por lo mientras puedes retirarte y hablar con Jin-sama, Kinu-sama y por supuesto con Seigen-san, ellos saben acerca de esto…

\- Muy bien lo haré… y muchas gracias por esta oportunidad…- _hago una reverencia y me retiro contenta al dormitorio Seika_

 **Continuara…**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Es el tercer capitulo... espero les guste. Pronto conocerán las características de Elsa y los demás personajes "nuevos" que estoy mencionando, características físicas más que nada... y claro, igual conocerán una historia que unirá a los dos mundos...**

 **Empezamos...**

 **Un mundo diferente**

 **Capitulo 3:**

 **Prov. Elsa**

 _Llego corriendo al dormitorio Seika, entro y ahí esta Seigen-san y Jim-sama…_

\- Ustedes saben algo que yo no- _ni las buenas tardes dije, soy bien maleducada_

\- Buenas tardes mocosa- _me dice Seigen-san, que está sentado en el sillón con una taza de café_

\- Nada de buenas tardes… ¿En serio saben lo que me dijo Arima-sama?- _los veo a ambos y ellos se echan miraditas…_

\- Bueno, si lo sabemos…- _me dice Jin-sama-_ ¿Tienes dudas cierto?

\- Más que duda, es un preocupación

\- ¿Te estas preocupando por ese mocoso?- _me dice Seigen-san con una cara de "¿Es en serio?"_

\- El estará bien, además tiene a Kinu-sama… y claro a todos nosotros en este dormitorio… Elsa-san… debes hacerlo, por tu bien y el de los demás- _me dice serio Jin-sama_

\- Tu padre estará orgulloso de ti cuando te vea llegar y ponerte a lado de él para combatir a los Kegare, además veras a tu madre en el pasado ¿Qué más quieres?- _Seigen-san se levanta y deja su taza en la mesa de centro_

 _-_ ¿Shiro a fuerza tendrá que ir conmigo?

\- Si Arima-sama así lo considera, pues me temo que si Elsa-san- _Jin-sama me queda viendo_

\- ¿Por qué no puedo ir sola?... ¿Por qué Shiro? ¿No puede ser alguien más?

\- Tengo algo de malo ¿o qué?- _escucho una voz detrás de mí y sé que va a ver reclamos_

\- ¿Tu qué haces aquí, no le estabas ayudando a Haruka-san con sus compras?- _Seigen-san lo queda viendo, esperando una respuesta_

\- Bueno si pero necesitaba una bolsa y vine por ella, pero tal parece que me encontré con alguien a quien no le caigo bien…- _dice sarcástico_

\- ¡Ay tu siempre de dramático!- _le contesto_

\- Mira quien lo dice- _me responde_

\- Lo siento, tu siempre de "Mírenme, pero no me toquen"

\- ¿Eso que tiene que ver, mensa?

\- Yo mensa, tu tonto

\- Boba

\- Torpe

\- Ingenua

\- Retrasado

\- Subnormal

\- ¿Qué con esa palabra?

\- Esa no te la sabías, men…

\- ¡YA CALLENSE!- alguien grita y Shiro se pone azul al escuchar aquella voz- ¡Por Dios!, sus gritos se escuchan hasta afuera…

\- Gracias Mayura, si seguían discutiendo no durarían mucho para que yo mismo los callara para siempre- _nos dice Seigen-san y un raro brillo aparece en sus ojos_

\- Shiro… ¿Qué son esos griteríos?, necesito una explicación ¡YA!- _le grita y Shiro me voltea a ver_

\- Bueno… pues… veras… ¡Haruka-san me espera!- _y sale disparado hacia la puerta, pero yo no me salvo de un interrogatorio_

\- ¿A qué se debe su discusión hija?- _me queda viendo con unos ojos tal maternales, que yo bajo la mirada para no llorar_

\- Larga historia- _digo con la voz quebrada-_ Mejor me retiro y luego hablamos- hago una reverencia y _me voy lo más rápido que puedo hacia el jardín_

 **Prov. General**

\- ¿Dije algo malo?- _pregunta Mayura hacia Seigen y Jin-sama_

\- Le dijiste hija… y esos ojos que pusiste tampoco ayudaron en mucho, tonta- _le reprocha Seigen-san_

\- ¿En serio?- _toda exaltada-_ ¡Ay no puede ser!... _–se lleva sus manos hacia su boca-_ Soy terrible con las expresiones, debería disculparme con ella- _ve hacia donde Elsa corrió-_

\- No te preocupes… ya se le pasara… ha soportado muy bien todos estos años- _menciona Jin-sama con un poco de lastima-_ Por cierto Mayura, cuando todos estemos aquí, los tenemos que poner al tanto de algo

\- Esta bien, por cierto Otô-san… _\- Seigen-san la queda viendo-_ ¿No has visto a Yukari?, se me escapo y se tiene que bañar

\- No, no la he visto… tal vez está encerrada en el cuarto de Shiro como siempre

\- Cierto, voy a ver- _y se va a la habitación del antes mencionado_

 _~Pensamiento Seigen-san~_

 _Mocosa (refriéndose a Elsa) haz soportado muchas cosas, pero es la hora para demostrar que no llevas el nombre del Miko por gusto…_

 **Prov. Elsa**

Cinco años han pasado… - _volteo y veo el cielo azul, sin ninguna nube a su alrededor-_ Otô-san- _Agarro el collar de Yin y Yang que tengo-_ Okaa-san- Lo aprieto y en inevitable llorar

\- Elsa-sama- _Esa voz…_

 ** _~En el pasado~_**

Benio y Rokuro se encuentran entrenando en el sótano de aquella casa que les fue regalada…

\- Rokuro- _llama su atención después de esquivar un puñetazo-_ ¿Cómo crees que sea aquel sujeto que vendrá?

\- No lo sé Benio, me causa algo dentro de mí, no sé cómo describirlo

\- Te entiendo, a mí me pasa lo mismo, yo siento algo aquí- _inconscientemente pone su mano en forma de puño en su pecho_

\- Tendremos que esperar, solo es una semana… _\- Rokuro le regala una sonrisa a Benio_

\- Benio-sama, la noto muy preocupada

\- Kinako- _le sonríe-_ No es nada, es algo intrigante ¿sabes?

\- Si, no siempre viene alguien del futuro, será emocionante- _dice Rokuro muy feliz_

\- Cállate enano, a ti no te hable- _Le dice Kinako y empieza una mini pelea entre ellos dos…_

 **~ En el futuro~**

Prov. General

\- Obaa-san - _dice en susurro Elsa_

\- Me comentaron que estaba aquí- _se sienta junto a Elsa_

\- Si, quería estar sola por un momento- _baja la mirada y Kinu-sama la abraza_

\- Kinako quiere verte, está en la sala… no lo deje venir, porque es una verdadera molestia

\- _Con una pequeña risa-_ Lo iré a ver… debe estar preocupado- _Con una sonrisa y risita en su cara_

\- Elsa-sama- _la mencionada la queda viendo-_ es igual a su madre

\- Obaa-san- _la vuelve a abrazar-_ Gracias- _y pequeñas lagrimas vuelven a salir…_

 **Continuará…**

 **Nos leemos hasta la otra... dejen sus reviews (comentarios)**


	4. Capítulo 4

**_Aqui esta el capítulo 4... espero les guste_**

 ** _Los personajes les pertenecen a Yoshiaki Sukeno y algunos a mi mente :v_**

 ** _Eso es todo, disfruten el cap..._**

 ** _CAPITULO 4_**

 ** _~En el futuro~_**

 **Prov. General**

Se encontraban en el comedor del dormitorio Seika, las siguientes personas: Haruka-san, Ryougo-san, Shin-chan, At-chan, Mayura, Shiro, Yu-chan (Yukari), Jin-sama, Elsa-san, Kinu-sama, Kinako y Seigen-san, este último toma uso de la palabra

\- Muy bien, de seguro todos ustedes se han de preguntar ¿Por qué están aquí?- _todos asienten-_ Es algo que Kinu-sama, Jin-sama, Elsa-san y yo, ya sabemos pero se lo queríamos comunicar a todos, antes que nada… ¿Dónde está Kichiro?- _ve a Elsa_

\- Iba a hacer un trabajo con sus amigos, ya vendrá en cami…- _no termina su oración, pues la puerta del dormitorio se abre…_

\- ¡Ya regrese!... Elsa… Obaa-san- _dice aquella voz y de pronto un niño de 9 años, con el pelo negro, ojos rojos, tez blanca y solo los dientes superiores puntiagudos aparece en el comedor-_ ¡Wow! ¿Junta o qué?

\- Hablando del rey de roma, el menso que se asoma- _dice Shiro_

\- Cállate, pelos raros- _contesta el otro chico_

\- Dientes raros- _susurra Shiro_

\- Cállense mocosos- _dice Seigen-san -_ Y tu Kichiro, siéntate _\- el mencionado hace lo dicho_ \- Ahora si estamos todos, muy bien iré directo al grano como siempre… Elsa se va de la casa…

\- ¡¿Qué?!- _dicen los no informados_

\- Déjenme terminar- _todos se callan-_ Elsa se va a una misión personal, Arima-sama la encomendó a ello y es inevitable quejarse… Al fin podrá cumplir uno de sus grandes sueños…

\- ¿Ser bonita? _\- comenta Shiro y Elsa lo patea_

\- Shiro, vuelves a decir otro comentario fuera del tema y yo mismo me encargo de castigarte

\- Ya, lo siento… No hablare

\- Como iba diciendo, Elsa cumplirá uno de sus sueños, el cual es pelear junto a su padre… para ello tendrá que ir a un lugar y ahí juntar la fuerza necesaria para irse al campo de batalla

\- Y ¿A dónde se ira?- _pregunta Mayura_

\- Al pasado…- _dice Seigen-san_

\- ¿Cómo hará eso?- _pregunta Ryougo_

\- Eso es imposible- _Recalca Haruka-san_

\- No es imposible- _dice una voz proveniente de la cocina_

\- Arima-sama, debe entrar con más educación por el frente- _Dice Kinu-sama_

\- Lo siento Kinu-san, pero ya se me hizo costumbre entrar por la parte trasera- _Se ríe mientras se sienta a lado de Yu-chan_

\- Valla Yukari, cada día estas más grande y te pareces más a tu padre- _Dice Arima-sama mientras acaricia la cabeza de Yu-chan_ \- Estoy en lo correcto ¿verdad? Mayura-chan

\- Si, se parece mucho a él- _Yukari es una niña de 8 años, con el cabello color amarillo con un deslavado color purpura, ojos azules cian, tez blanca y pequeñas chapitas en las mejillas…_

\- Dejemos las cosas tristes de lado y hable Arima-sama- _dice un celoso Shiro_

\- Ya Shiro-chan, tu igual te pareces a tu padre- _le acaricia igual la cabeza-_ pero como sea- _ve a todos-_ Lo que dijo Seigen-san es cierto, Elsa podrá ir al pasado gracias a un método que encontré… es como abrir una puerta a Magano, pero en vez de eso, es abrir una puerta al pasado…

\- ¿Podrá regresar cierto?- _pregunta una preocupada Mayura_

\- Claro, que si… además no ira sola…

\- ¡NO!- _grita Elsa y se levanta de su asiento-_ ¡Por favor no!

\- Elsa-chan, es necesario…- _la queda viendo y Elsa solo se sienta-_ Muy bien… Shiro… iras con ella

\- ¿Yo?... - _se señala a el mismo-_ ¿Yo por qué?

\- Oye mocoso… ¿Cuál es la regla 3 del dormitorio Seika?- _Le dice Seigen-san_

\- Calla y obedece- _dice Shiro con un poco de rubor en las mejillas_

\- Entonces, cállate y obedece

\- Así lo hare Ojii-san (abuelo)

\- Muy bien, partirán pasado mañana, el tiempo suficiente para que se despidan de sus amigos Elsa, Shiro-san- _se levanta de la silla-_ Y Kichiro-san… _-el mencionado lo ve-_ Ella regresara, te lo aseguro; eres igual a tu padre ¿sabes?... solo tu cabello cambia de color- _le sonríe- Bueno y_ o me retiro- _hace una reverencia y se va_

\- ¿Por qué tengo que ir con ella?- _pregunta Shiro_

\- ¿No también tu objetivo era alcanzar a tu padre?- _le responde Seigen-san_

\- Eso era antes, el estará bien sin mí. Como una ocasión lo dijo, yo solo soy un estorbo al momento de pelear- _baja la mirada_

\- Shiro levanta la mirada _-_ _Shiro hace lo dicho_ \- con esas absurdas actitudes, quedaras en mal con muchas cosas- _Seigen-san le da la espalda-_ Tu padre te dijo eso porque quería ver cuánto empeño le ponías al entrenamiento, pero yo creo que el estará muy decepcionado de su hijo cuando lo vea… _\- queda un gran silencio-_ Elsa… vamos al jardín quiero darte algo- _se retira, dejando a Shiro muy pensativo_

\- Onii-san debes prepararte- _Yukari se acerca a Shiro y le toma la mano-_ Tu viaje será muy pronto, ven vamos a hacer tu maleta- _Lo jala, voltea y le sonríe a Mayura_

~ _Pensamiento de Mayura~_

 _Shiro, hijo… debes prepararte y dar lo mejor de ti, que tu padre en verdad te está esperando…_

.-. el jardín.-.-.

\- ¿Estas lista?- _cuestiona Seigen-san a Elsa_

\- No lo sé, al momento de llegar los veré a ambos y no sé si pueda resistirlo…

\- Ellos tendrán más o menos tu edad y serán igual de mocosos que tu…

\- Seigen-san… ¿Cómo debo presentarme ante todos?...: "Hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es Elsa Enma…" – _se queda callada-_ ¿Es bueno decir mi apellido?

\- Niña, te estas torturando tu sola… obvio debes de decir el apellido, te presentaras ante los 12 guardianes formalmente, con tu nombre completo sin titubeos

\- Pero ¿Qué pasara con Shiro?... ¿El igual se presentara así como si nada?

\- Mira, lo que Arima-san nos dijo y advirtió, es que ustedes no se deben presentar ante sus padres con su nombre real, puede haber confusiones y hasta incluso se teme que ustedes no lleguen a existir… Frente a ellos dos solo te presentaras como Elsa y nada más…

\- Pe… pero ¿Y Shiro?

\- Lo veras cuando estés ahí, ahora- _busca algo en su bolsillo del pantalón-_ Toma- _le entrega algo-_ Esta es una pulsera SMOLIV- _Una pulsera negra tejida a mano y con pequeñas bolitas plateadas (15 bolitas) en un extremo salen dos cordones, uno más pequeño que el otro. En el cordón más corto hay 2 bolitas plateadas y en el más largo igual hay 2, solo que es este existe un pequeño símbolo del Yin y Yang atado al final del cordón._

\- ¿Para qué es esto?

\- Tú sabes perfectamente que el máximo poder que se puede alcanzar es 20 sobre 20… aunque tú todavía no has alcanzado ese poder, como sea… tu padre me la dio antes de que se fuera

\- ¿En serio?... pero ¿Para qué sirve?- _dice Elsa un poco molesta por no tener la respuesta_

\- _Seigen suspira-_ Cada bolita significa un nivel de poder…

\- Pero, solo hay 19 bolitas

\- Cuando alcances el nivel 20, el símbolo de Ying y Yang brillara. Ahora, con eso podrás controlar tu poder, en el momento de luchar debes de contar una por una las bolitas y al final decir "Utilizare un poder x" (x= cualquiera)

\- Entonces el máximo de bolitas que podré contar es conforme a mi nivel de poder que tengo

\- Así es- _dice Seigen sonriendo –_ Ahora vete que tienes muchas cosas que hacer y también necesito hablar con el baboso de mi nieto- _Seigen se adentra a la casa, dejando a Elsa sola_

 **~Al día siguiente~**

\- ¿Forzosamente?- _pregunta una chica de pelo lacio color café, ojos verdes y piel blanca_

\- Lo siento Satsuki, pero fue de imprevisto y muy importante para mí- _le sonríe-_ Tengo que viajar

\- Elsa, ¿No va a ver salida el sábado?- _cuestiona una chica con el pelo negro y rizado, ojos violeta y piel acaramelada_

\- Mizuky lo siento, pero tengo que ir- _igual le sonríe_

\- Aquí hay más, cuenta- _dice Satsuki con cara de "a mí no me engañas"_

- _suspira-_ ¿Recuerdan a la persona que la vez pasada vino a verme en la salida?

\- ¿Te refieres a aquel sujeto que parecía mujer?- _responde con otra pregunta Mizuki_

\- Si, él mismo- _se queda pensando-_ Chicas ustedes son unas de las pocas personas que saben por lo que pase y estoy pasando, aquel sujeto que vino se llama Arima y él me dijo que existe un buen método para poder ir con mi padre al campo de batalla…

\- ¡Espera!.. ¡¿QUÉ?!... ¿Te iras al campo de batalla?... ¿Estás loca?- _grita Satsuki y Mizuki la ve con cara de preocupación_

\- No, cálmense, no iré al campo de batalla…. Por lo pronto- _susurra_ \- Arima-sama me dio una misión para que yo valla a entrenar a un sitio y me pueda volver más fuerte y hasta cierto punto más útil para el mundo. A partir de ello, si yo logro tener el poder suficiente podré ir con mi padre al campo de batalla y ustedes más que nadie saben el orgullo que me daría ver a mi padre y luchar con él…- _aparecen pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos de Elsa-_ Saben que tengo que…- _solloza_

\- No Elsa- _Mizuki la abraza-_ No lo recuerdes… _\- igual con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos-_ No me gusta verte llorar- _Satsuki se une al abrazo_

\- Igual a mi… además ese es tu sueño y no podemos imponernos ante ello… ve y lógralo- _Satsuki le toma las manos a Elsa-_ Yo sé que tu si podrás- _ríen y se vuelven a abrazar_

\- Así lo hare chicas…

 **~En el Templo, Unión de los Onmyoujis~**

\- ¿Están listo chicos?- _Arima-sama voltea a ver a Elsa y Shiro_

\- Más que listos- _responde Shiro por los dos y Elsa solo asiente preocupada y nerviosa_

\- Bien - _Saca un talismán con letras rojas y negras-_ **¡ABRETE, PUERTA AL PASADO!-** _una puerta dimensional como la de magano aparece, pero esta es color azul-_ del otro lado los esperan chicos- _Shiro y Elsa se ven entre ellos y asienten, toman su mochila y entran en aquella puerta…_

 ** _Continuara…_**


	5. Capítulo 5

_Capítulo nuevo...  
Recuerden, los personajes son de Yoshiaki Sukeno  
Otros de mi mente y así...  
Pueden leer el capítulo... No olviden comentar..._

 ** _CAPITULO 5_**

 **~En el pasado~**

\- ¡Benio!- _Rokuro se asoma por las escaleras-_ ¡¿Ya estas lista?!... ¡Tenemos que irnos!

\- Si, ya voy- _Aparece Benio con un vestido azul cielo un poco arriba de la rodilla… Rokuro solo se sonroja y desvía la mirada-_ Vámonos

\- Si- _se atraganta-_ e… está bien- _Salen de la casa y caminan juntos para ir al templo, Rokuro de vez en cuando observa a Benio-_ Oye Benio _\- la mencionada lo ve-_ ¿Por qué te vestiste así?... – _Benio lo ve feo-_ No es para que te molestes, es que comúnmente tú no te viste así… _\- Rokuro se rasca la cabeza_

\- La verdad es que no lo sé- _Benio junta sus manos a la altura de su pecho-_ pero siento que algo bueno y malo a la vez, está a punto de llegar- _agacha la mirada_

\- Con que no era el único- _Rokuro igual baja la mirada y Benio lo ve sorprendida-_ Todo este tiempo, yo igual me he sentido así… a la vez entusiasmado y asustado, no sé quién o quienes estén a punto de llegar a este mundo, pero lo único que sé, es que quiero estar a tu lado pase lo que pase…

\- Rokuro- _susurra-_ yo igual, prometimos hacernos fuertes juntos y así será- _le da una pequeña sonrisa_

\- Benio- _Le devuelve la sonrisa-_ Bueno que esperas- _le toma la mano-_ Estamos atrasados- _Empiezan a correr y llegan más pronto al templo; cuando lo hacen, ahí ya se encontraban los 12 guardianes y todos los demás_

\- ¿Llegamos a tiempo?- _pregunta Benio_

\- Claro que si, Benio querida- _le responde Subaru-sama_

\- ¿Ya están todos?- _pregunta Arima-sama entrando al salón y colocándose enfrente de todos_

\- Al parecer si… ¿A qué hora llegara ese sujeto?- _responde y cuestiona Seigen-san_

\- Es cierto, yo ya estoy intrigado- _dice Shimon-san_

\- Tú eres muy intolerante y poco pacifista Shimon- _le reclama Mayura_

\- Se puede saber… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Shimon

\- Mi padre me trajo, así que no reclames

\- Yo no recuerdo haberte invitado a venir, cuando vi tú ya estabas dentro de la camioneta y cómo eres terca al igual que tu madre, sé que iba a ser difícil bajarte- _dice Seigen-san recordando_

 _.-.-Flash Back-.-._

\- ¿Podemos irnos ya?- _pregunta Seigen-san_

\- Solo falta At-chan, creo que paso al baño- _dice Haruka-san_

\- ¡Oye At-chan, te esperamos dentro de la camioneta!- _grita Shin-chan-_ Vamos Seigen-san, chicos… _-los ve a todos_

\- ¿Mayura no vendrá?- _cuestiona Haruka-san a Seigen-san_

\- Esta con su madre- _responde simplemente Seigen-san_

\- Ya veo, bueno disfrutaremos de este tiempo sin los gritos de Mayura- _Bromea Ryogo mientras abre la puerta de la camioneta y para su sorpresa… ahí dentro esta Mayura con los ojos y una aura roja de la furia. Ryogo no sabe si pedir perdón o salir corriendo…_

\- ¿Qué haces aquí mocosa?

\- Es obvio Otô-san, por ningún motivo me perderé la llegada de aquel sujeto del que nos habló Arima-sama

\- Como sea, esperaremos a At-chan y nos vamos- _Seigen-san se sube a la camioneta_

 _.-.-Fin Flash Back-.-._

\- Valla, entonces viniste a la fuerza- _le dice Shimon_

\- Shimon, eres insoportable- _le casi grita Mayura_

\- Silencio- _dice Arima-sama_

\- Lo siento mucho Arima-sama- _Shimon hace una reverencia, Mayura solo dice "Uhp" y voltea a ver a otro lado-_ Niña grosera- _susurra_

 _Pasa el tiempo y todos permanecen en silencio, viéndose entre ellos o al infinito… Pasan treinta minutos… una hora… Hora y media… Dos horas… y nada… Nadie llega…_

\- Oye pervertido en calzoncillos- _Arima ve a Rokuro-_ ¿En serio hoy vendrá?

\- Eso es lo que tenía entendido

\- Pues ya pasaron dos horas, nadie llega y ya me aburrí- _Dice Rokuro y se sienta en el piso_

\- Ay…- _suspira-_ De saber que tardaría, hubiera venido después, tengo mucha tarea que hacer- _dice Mayura sentándose a lado de Rokuro_

\- Benio, ¿No te has cansado?- _Rokuro ve a Benio_

\- Es incomodo sentarse en el piso con vestido- _dice con los ojos cerrados_

\- Ya veo… entonces…- _se para-_ Los dos esperaremos parados- sonríe y Benio se sonroja

\- Benio-sama… ¿Se siente bien?- _Le dice Kinako, apareciendo de pronto_

\- Si, no es nada- _Se sonroja más y agacha la mirada_

\- Arima-sama no es por molestar, pero Rokuro tenía razón… ¿De verdad vendrá hoy?- _menciona Subaru_

\- Ya les dije que si… tal vez nosotros nos reunimos muy temprano (Eran las 2 de la tarde)

\- Ahora ustedes sean pacientes- _comenta Shimon, con una mano en la cara por el aburrimiento_

\- Valla Shimon, pero si tú…- _Rokuro no termina la oración, porque un rayo azul que proviene del techo hace aparición-_ ¿Qué es eso?

-Ya están aquí- _Arima-sama sonríe y se para…_

 _De pronto el rayo se hace más grande y brilloso, que los presentes se tienen que cubrir los ojos debido al brillo emitido…_

\- Es muy potente- _dice Rokuro cubriéndose la cara_

 _Todos siguen tapándose los ojos, cuando un gran viento se hace presente… se escuchan pequeños quejidos de los presentes… de pronto un luz blanca segadora aparece y el viento se detiene… la luz se apaga y para sorpresa de todos… ahí enfrente de ellos hay una puerta parecida a la de Magano, pero esta es azul…_

\- ¿Qué rayos es eso?- _pregunta Shimon, un poco nervioso… preocupado y ¿Emocionado?_

 _Aquella puerta sigue sin tener un ningún cambio o deformidad, todos esperan a que algo suceda con o por ella… De pronto el grito de alguien proviene desde dentro de aquella puerta… primero un chico que no puede controlar su cuerpo porque está cayendo traspasa la puerta y se pega en la frente al tocar el piso… seguido de una chica que cae encima de él, de la misma manera… pero ella se pega con la cabeza del chico… y la puerta desaparece…_

\- Ayayayayay- _se queja la chica, mientras se coloca en canclillas dando la espalda a los demás y se toca la frente_

\- ¡De que te quejas, si todo el golpe lo recibí yo!- _le grita el chico mientras la toma por el cuello y le frota la cabeza con un poco de violencia… igual dando la espalda_

\- Déjame…- _dice la chica con lagrimitas en los ojos_

\- Ejem…- _dice Arima-sama que contemplo todo desde su escritorio, los chicos lo ven, se sonrojan y se paran haciendo una reverencia_

 _-_ Lo sentimos Arima-sama- _dicen los dos al mismo tiempo-_ ¿No funciono?- _pregunta el chico_

\- ¿Funciono?- _dice extraño Arima-sama_

\- Perdió la memoria el pervertido…- _no termina porque recibe un golpe del chico en la cabeza_

\- Cállate y muestra más respeto- _Le dice_

\- ¡Oye!... ¿Qué te…- _alguien la interrumpe_

\- ¿Ustedes vienen del futuro?- _pregunta una voz detrás, que hace estremecer a el chico y sorprenderse a la chica_

\- Si funciono- _le susurra el a ella_

\- Bueno chicos, todo indica que ustedes son los viajeros en el tiempo, soy Arima, el jefe de los onmyoujis

\- Ya te conocemos- _le dice la chica un poco cortante_

\- Que tal si dan la vuelta y se presentan- _Sonríe Arima-sama_

\- Bueno, con respecto a eso, Arima-sama del futuro nos dijo que primero debíamos presentarnos ante usted en privado- _dice el chico_

\- Oh, es cierto lo olvidaba, vengan conmigo- _Arima-sama se levanta y entran a un cuarto_

\- ¿Qué diablos fue eso?- _dice Rokuro_

\- No lo sé, pero cuando escuche la voz del chico me hizo sentir algo aquí- _toca su pecho_

\- ¿Acaso te gusto Mayura?- _bromea Rokuro_

\- No, qué te pasa no… ni la cara le vi…

\- Es algo inexplicable

\- ¿Tú también Benio?- _Dice Rokuro entre celoso y divertido_

\- Si, pero conmigo fue la chica…- _igual se toca el pecho_

\- ¡¿La chica?!- _dice Rokuro un poco asustado_

 _-_ Disculpen- _dice Arima-sama entrando al salón y los chicos siguiéndolos_

 _Rokuro y Benio quedan viendo a la chica, esta se sonroja… y desvía la mirada_

\- ¿Qué te pasa?- _le susurra el chico a la chica_

\- No los quiero ver- _le responde de igual manera…_

\- ¿Por?

\- Si lo hago llorare y no quiero eso- _dice en susurro y con la voz quebrada_

\- Chicos pueden mirar al frente- _pide Arima-sama_

\- Mierda… _\- dice por último la chica, queriendo no hacerlo, pero tenía que acatar órdenes y al momento de hacerlo fue inevitable… su mirada cruzo con la de Benio y Rokuro que no le quitaban un ojo de encima… la chica sintió las lágrimas a punto de salir y empezó a temblar…_

\- Cálmate… - _le susurra el chico-_ ve hacia otro lado…

 _Pero era inevitable, no podía despegar su mirada de las Estrellas Gemelas, las lágrimas la traicionaron y estas empezaron a caer una por una, la chica agacho la mirada y con una mano temblorosa oculto su cara…_

 _-_ ¿Estas bien?- _pregunta a la vez Rokuro y Benio_

 _Al escuchar la voz de Benio alzo su otra mano temblorosa y junto con la que ya tenía oculto su rostro…_

 _-_ Elsa, cálmate- _le susurro el chico de nuevo_

 _-_ No… no puedo… Shiro… lo… lo… siento- _dijo entrecortado_

 _-_ Oye… ¿Te pasa algo? no llores, llorar se ve feo- _le menciona Benio_

 _Elsa se queda petrificada al escuchar eso, de pronto unos recuerdos vinieron a su mente; detrás de sus manos se figuraba una expresión de miedo, pánico, tristeza y sufrimiento… todo mezclado en su rostro…_

\- E… Elsa- _Shiro se acerca a ella… Elsa medio baja sus manos y ve a Benio entre sus dedos, esta le da una pequeña risita y en su cara de Elsa, se figura una cara de sorpresa y cae desmayada… -_ O… oye… _\- la sostiene antes de caer-_ ¿Está bien?... Resiste- _Todos en la sala quedan sorprendidos y extrañados…_

 ** _Continuara…_**

 ** _No se olviden de comentar, nos leemos hasta la otra :v/_**


	6. Capítulo 6

**_Capítulo nuevo...  
Recuerden, los personajes son de Yoshiaki Sukeno  
_** _Otros de mi mente y así...  
Pueden leer el capítulo... _

**_CAPITULO 6_**

\- ¿Está bien?- _pregunta Benio un poco preocupada_

 _-_ Por favor- _dice Arima-sama acercándose a Shiro-_ Colócala en el piso- _Shiro hace lo dicho-_ Muy bien, hagamos esto… _\- saca un talismán, menciona un conjuro y este entra al cuerpo de Elsa-_ Ya está, ahora… Rokuro, Benio, Mayura… salgan un momento

\- ¡¿Qué?!... ¿¡Por qué!?- _dice Mayura_

\- Por favor Mayura-chan

\- ¿Estará bien?- _pregunta Rokuro antes de salir y observado a Elsa en el suelo_

\- Si lo estará Rokuro-kun _\- Arima-sama le sonríe y los antes mencionados salen… Arima ve a los presentes y los analiza cada vez que su mirada pasa por cada uno de ellos-_ Ryogo-san, Haruka-san, At-chan y Shin-chan… ustedes igual salgan… por favor _–los mencionados lo ven sin entender, pero hacen lo dicho-_ Shimon-san… tu igual…

\- ¡¿Qué?!... pero Arima-sama- _dice un desentendido Shimon_

\- Por favor Shimon-kun- _con un suspiro un poco desesperado Shimon sale-_ Muy bien… ahora despierta Elsa-san- _Y la mencionada abre los ojos y se para… observa a todos los que quedaban en el salón_

\- ¿Dónde están los demás?...

\- ¿Quieres desaparecer?- _le dice Arima-sama_

\- No… pero…

\- Entonces calla y toma- _le da un vaso de agua… -_ Bien… Shiro-kun… puedes presentarte ante todos- _Shiro se sonroja y recuerda lo que le dijo su abuelo_

.-.-Flash Back-.-.

\- Cuando Arima-sama te pida presentarte, lo debes de hacer sin titubeos… te presentas correcta y formalmente… ¿Entendido?

\- ¿Lo hare igual frente a mis padres?

\- ¿Quieres desaparecer mocoso?... _Shiro niega-_ Cuando te presentes fíjate que tus padres no estén presentes

\- Entiendo…

.-.-Fin Flash Back-.-.

\- ¿Qué esperas Shiro-kun?- _dice Arima-sama con un tono de burla_

 _-_ Etto…- _con la mirada baja y sonrojado-_ muy bien… _-levanta la mirada aun con la cara roja-_ Mi… mi… bueno… mi…- _Tartamudea y siente un golpe en la cabeza_ \- ¿Por qué me pegas?- _le reclama a Elsa_

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que tu abuelo nos dijo?... "Preséntense sin titubeos"- _le recuerda_

\- Ay- _suspira y ve hacia enfrente-_ Mi nombre es Shimon Seigen Ikaruga… _\- los presentes abren los ojos de sorpresa y observan a Seigen-san seguido de Shiro-_ Soy la tercera generación de los Ikaruga, por parte de mi padre… - _lo medita un poco pero continua-_ Mi padre Shimon Ikaruga, uno de los doce guardianes celestiales con título de Suzako… De la misma manera, yo soy la quinta generación de los Otomi… por parte de mi madre- _Shiro queda viendo a Seigen-san-_ Mi madre la actual líder de la familia… Mayura Otomi… _-los presentes se sorprenden más…-_ Mucho gusto- _hace una reverencia y se oculta detrás de Elsa_

 _-_ ¿Qué haces?- _le dice…_

\- Pero que sorpresa ¿verdad?- _dice un divertido Arima_

\- Valla Seigen… quién lo diría… ya eres abuelo de tu única hija- _dice bromista Konkuro-san_

\- Cállate… _\- dice inexpresivo Seigen-san -_ Oye mocoso… ¿Por qué llevas mi nombre?

\- Bueno, según mi madre, es por hacerle un honor a usted… Oji… - _le iba a decir abuelo, pero se detiene-_ Lo siento… Seigen-sama

\- El nombre de Shiro se parece mucho a Shimon, ¿No crees?- _le dice Arata-san_

\- Mi nombre proviene del "Shi"… en honor a mi padre Shi-mon… y el "ro"… es por parte del "ra" del nombre de mi madre… Ma-yu-ra… solo que lo convirtieron a masculino… de ahí lo combinaron y salió el nombre de Shiro- _menciona y todos quedan sorprendidos…._

\- Serás una verdadera molestia- _dice Seigen-san_

\- Bueno ahora… Kengo-san… le puedes decir a Shimon que entre… solo el…- _manda Arima_

\- Esto le costara Arima-sama- _declara Kengo-san y hace lo anterior… y de pronto Shimon entra con el…_

\- ¿Qué paso?- _dice Shimon entrando… y todas las miradas posan en él y luego en Shiro…_

 _-_ No, pues si se parecen- _expresa Jin-sama_

 _Y como no parecerse… si Shiro tenía el pelo color vino pero corto (parecido al de Rokuro), ojos azules como los de Mayura y tez blanca como la de sus ambos padres… lleva puesto una playera negra, pantalón de mezclilla azul marino, tenis negros… y unos guantes sin dedos igual negros…_

\- Me asustan cuando me quedan viendo así- _dice Shimon nervioso_

\- Shimon-kun, siéntate- _dice Arima-sama y este toma asiento en su lugar de Suzako…-_ Elsa-san… ahora toca presentarte

\- He... Bueno… Arima-sama… ¿Menciono lo que soy?-

\- Por supuesto- _Arima-sama ríe-_ Chicos…- _refiriéndose a todos los demás-_ Ella es muy importante para esta Unión, para sus padres y para el mundo- _Todos lo ven sin entender-_ Adelante Elsa-san…

\- Bien… Mucho gusto- _hace una reverencia y suspira-_ Mi nombre es… _\- medita un poco, ve a los demás y aun con todos los nervios en ella… continua-_ Yo me llamo Miko Elsa Enmadou

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!- _Todos los presentes gritan sorprendidos, pero Elsa continúa con su presentación_

\- Soy la segunda generación de la familia Enmadou, por parte de mi padre… Rokuro Enmadou... Y la sexta generación del apellido Adashino, por parte de mi madre… Benio Adashino… soy actualmente la líder de la familia Enmadou-Adashino

\- ¿La líder?- _pregunta extrañada Subara-san_

\- Es… es por algo… _\- dice con la voz entrecortada Elsa_

\- Acaso Benio…- _vuelve a decir Subara y Elsa baja la mirada_

\- Subara-sama… por favor- _pide Shiro mientras abraza a Elsa_

\- Pasemos a cosas más bonitas… ¿Por qué Elsa?- _Elsa ve sin entender a Narumi-san quien hizo la pregunta-_ Me refiero que ¿Por qué te pusieron el nombre de Elsa?

\- Por algo que todavía no puedo decir, debido a la época en la que llegamos… lo siento- _se inclina_

\- Entiendo…

\- Solo puedo decir que mis padres no les gusto el nombre de Miko, decían que se escuchaba mucho de hombre… y me pusieron Elsa… algo más "femenino"- _haciendo comillas con sus dedos_

\- ¿No te gusta que te digan Miko?- _pregunta Suguro_

 _-_ A veces pienso que todo sería mejor si no tuviera ese nombre- _baja la mirada un poco triste_

 _\- ¡_ Pero qué cosas dices!- _le reprende Shimon-_ Lo admito, estoy sorprendido de que el Miko sea una mujer, pero ¿Por qué tomas esa actitud?... No te pareces nada a tu padre o tu madre… bueno físicamente si

 _Elsa es una chica con el pelo color café chocolate como el de Rokuro pero más oscuro, ojos verdes como los de Benio y tez clara, su cabello va peinado de media cola con trenza y lleva una horquilla en forma de flor en la parte trasera… también tiene flequillo como Benio. Va vestida con una playera negra de manga de tres cuartos, falda acampanada roja cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla, medias negras que le llegan a mitad de la rodilla y zapatos grises oscuro._

\- Shimon-sama… si no me parezco a mis padres en fuerza es porque no sabe todo lo que ha pasado en el futuro… y si, tal vez soy la Miko, pero eso no significa que yo hubiese nacido con el máximo poder y desde pequeña eliminara Kegares- _Elsa lo ve detenidamente a los ojos-_ Nací con un poder 4 sobre 20… y tengo que entrenar para alcanzar el poder 20 sobre 20… Si se refiere a la actitud de mis padres, pues fíjese que no… ¡No me parezco a ellos!- _le grita-_ No todo en esta vida es de color rosa Shimon-sama- _le reprende_

\- ¿Qué poder tienes mocosa?- _pregunta Seigen-san evitando lo último dicho_

\- 14 de 20- _dice bajando la mirada y todos se sorprenden_

\- Ya veo- _dice Seigen-_ ¿Y tú mocoso?

\- Igual… 14 de 20…

\- Por lo que me dijo mi yo del futuro, para ir al campo de batalla se necesita un poder de 16 sobre 20… ¿Es cierto?- _cuestiona Arima-sama_

\- Muy cierto… todos los guardianes tienen un poder entre 17 o 18 sobre 20 y Arima-sama es el único que tiene un poder 19 sobre 20… el más alto registro hasta ahora, pues se supone que el Miko sea el único que alcance el poder de 20- _informa Shiro_

\- Ya veo, entonces durante 15 años solo has subido 10 de poder… ¿Por qué Miko-sama?- _dice burlón Arima_

\- ¡No me diga Miko!- _le grita-_ No me gusta que me digan Miko… y solo subí 10 de poder porque después de que pasara lo que paso… yo…- _se queda callada_

\- Cayó en depresión durante casi 1 año- _termino Shiro por ella-_ Comprenda, fue algo muy duro para ella… y luego paso lo de Rokuro-san y bueno, pues fue peor

\- Nosotros aún no sabemos que paso- _dice Miku-san_

\- Según las indicaciones que a mí me dieron, yo no puedo decir nada y mucho menos Elsa… no por ahora…- _menciona Shiro_

\- Ahora que recuerdo, yo no sé cómo te llamas tú niño- _dice Shimon y Shiro se tensa_

 _-_ Lo sabrás ahorita que entren los demás Shimon-kun… Sakura-san les puedes hablar- _pide Arima_

\- ¡PERMÍTEME SHIMON-SAN, ARIMA-SAMA!… ¡CHICOS DE ALLÁ FUERA, ENTREN!- _grita Sakura-san y los demás entran al salón…_

\- Muchas gracias Sakura-san… bien chicos preséntense ante ellos…- _Shiro y Elsa se ven y deciden hacer lo que Seigen-san del futuro del dijo_

\- Mucho gusto- _los dos hacen una reverencia-_ Mi nombre es Shiro, por el momento no puedo decir apellido

\- Y yo soy Elsa…igual no puedo mencionar mi apellido

\- Oye, ¿Estas bien?.. – _pregunta Benio_

\- ¿No te paso nada?- _Ahora Rokuro_

\- He… bueno…- _Elsa desvía la mirada, pero la tentación le gana…-_ ¿Los puedo abrazar?

\- ¿Qué?- preguntan ambos extrañados

\- Por favor- _Pide Elsa y baja la mirada_

\- Claro- _Rokuro sonríe… Elsa no lo piensa más y se abalanza hacia los dos dándoles un fuerte abrazo…_

\- Lo siento- _susurra muy bajito, casi para ella misma… se aleja y queda viendo a Benio a quien abraza fuertemente que casi la tira-_ Gracias- _susurra_

\- ¿Gracias?- _dice Benio aun en el abrazo-_ ¿Por qué?

\- Por unas cosas- _dice Elsa mientras deshace el abrazo y le sonríe_

 _-_ Elsa, ven- _Shiro le agarra su muñeca_

 _-_ ¿Tú eres su novio o algo?- _pregunta Rokuro un poco molesto, pero no sabe porque_

 _-_ ¿¡Qué!?- _grita Shiro soltando y empujando a Elsa-_ ¡Qué asco!

\- ¿Asco?- _dice Elsa molesta- ¡_ Tu muy guapo ¿no?!- _le grita de la misma manera_

 _-_ Claro, ¿Quién crees que soy?- _se señala_

\- Un tonto… payaso… atolondrado

\- Mensa

\- Yo mensa, tu retrasado

\- Boba

\- Torpe, hueles a caca- _dice y a todos se le sale una risita_

\- ¡Que infantil eres!... no huelo a…

\- Oigan chicos- _dice Arima-sama interrumpiéndolos y todos lo voltean a ver-_ Entre el amor y el odio hay un solo paso- _se empieza a reír, Elsa y Shiro quedan viendo a Arima y luego entre los dos para después voltear hacia otro lado sonrojados… -_ Muy bien… Rokuro… Benio, estos dos chicos se quedaran con ustedes en su casa

\- Si, Arima-sama- _dice Benio_

 _-_ Muy bien… entonces doy por terminado esta reunión por hoy, pasado mañana tienen que venir, Elsa… Shiro… nos tienen que poder al tanto de la situación que se vive en el futuro

\- Si Arima-sama- _Esta vez dice Elsa y Rokuro se queda impresionado por el parecido de ambas…_

 **Continuara…**

 **No olviden comentar :3/  
Nos leemos en la próxima :v**


	7. Capítulo 7

_Nuevo capítulo... wuuuuu :v/  
Después de mil años :''v xD  
Lo siento, pero de un momento a otro se me fue la imaginación, pero eso no importa... :v  
Espero les guste, no olviden comentar y así :v_

 ** _Los personajes le pertenecen a Yoshiaki Sukeno, otros a mi sensual mente :3_**

 ** _CAPITULO 7_**

 **-** Y esta va a ser tu habitación- _dice Rokuro a Elsa, señalando la puerta de un cuarto-_ Y para ti, la de alado- _Ve a Shiro-_ Pueden instalarse, nosotros estaremos abajo en la sala- _dice y se va, baja hacia la sala y ahí esta Benio sentada_

\- ¿Se están instalando?- _pregunta_

\- Si… oye Benio- _la mencionada lo ve-_ ¿Tú también sietes esa sensación cuando estas cerca de esa chica?

\- Es inexplicable… pero… tengo la necesidad y el deseo de protegerla

\- Eso mismo me pasa…

\- El chico es lindo- _dice una voz entrando a la casa-_ Y me dan ganas de abrazarlo cuando lo veo…

\- Mayura ¿Pasa algo?- _pregunta Rokuro_

\- Solo vine a ver al chico ese… además- _volteando hacia la entrada en donde iban entrando Seigen y Shimon-_ Ellos igual querían venir

\- Oye mocoso, ¿Dónde están los niños esos?

\- Se estaban instalando en sus habitaciones- _responde Rokuro señalando las escaleras_

\- Voy a pasar- _Seigen no espera respuesta y se adentra en la casa, camina y de pronto ve a Shiro con una caja en manos…-_ Oye tú mocoso

\- Ojii-san- _dice un sonriente Shiro, pero la sonrisa se va desvaneciendo poco a poco al recordar cierto aspecto muy importante-_ Lo… lo siento mucho Seigen-sama, no… no era mi intención de… bueno… usted sabe

\- Cállate

\- Si… Seigen-sama- _deja caer la caja al hacer una reverencia_

\- Cambiando de tema… ¿Dónde está la otra mocosa?

\- Me comento que iría a la terraza, ya que estar en esta casa le recuerdan momentos en los que…- _Shiro se calla de golpe al ver que estaba hablando de más-_ pero yo no soy nadie para decirlo ¿verdad?... Seigen-sama, pronto sabrán su objetivo del Miko- _toma la caja y se mete a su habitación_

 _Seigen se adentra a la casa y encuentra la dichosa terraza y efectivamente ahí está Elsa, recargada en el barandal, viendo la hermosa vista que ofrece ese sitio…_

\- Así que aquí estabas mocosa

\- Eh- _Elsa voltea-_ Ah, es usted Seigen-san… ¿pasa algo?

\- Quiero hacerte muchas preguntas, pero sé que no podrás respóndeme todas

\- Si, yo creo que en este momento, todos nos querrán preguntar cosas, tanto a mí como a Shiro; pero ya sabe… debemos reservarnos

\- Lo sé… pero existe una duda que me está atormentando… ese mocoso de Shiro dijo que Mayura es la líder de la familia Otomi… le… ¿Le paso algo a Yukari?

\- ¿Yukari?... ¿Su esposa?

\- Exesposa – _corrige Seigen-san_

\- ¿Ella?... por lo que tengo entendido ella sigue trabajando en el laboratorio… pero tanto es su amor por la investigación que decidió darle el liderazgo a Mayura después de que esta tuviera a Shiro…

\- Hablando de eso… ¿A qué edad Mayura tuvo al mocoso ese…?

\- No lo puedo decir, que tal si de los celos usted no le permite a Mayura y Shimon-san que procreen a Shiro- _lo ve con cara de 7-7-_ Y luego que hago si el niño ese no existe en este mundo...

\- Tendrá que existir quiera o no… es el destino. Así como tu destino es despertar el gran poder del Miko

\- Si lo sé… es mi deber, por lo que se, Arima-sama siempre estuvo detrás de mis padres para que me procrearan- _dice riéndose-_ Ay ese sujeto- _refiriéndose a Arima-_ me imagino que ahora debe sentirse decepcionado del tan esperado Miko… soy un verdadero fracaso y como dije… sinceramente no debí obtener el nombre del Miko, mejor dicho… no debí ser yo… una mujer tan tonta y débil… ¿Por qué fui yo la escogida?... ¿Por qué tuve que ser yo?... como siempre digo… ¿Por qué yo?- _comenta con pequeños brotes de lágrimas en los ojos_

\- Que insolente eres niña…- _comenta una voz en la puerta de la terraza-_ Te deberías sentir orgullosa por el poder que se te fue otorgado

\- Shimon-san, nací con un poder de 4 sobre 20… soy una inútil y débil… todos han nacido con un poder más alto que yo… ¡hasta mi hermano nació con un poder 5 de 20!- _grita entre decepcionada y fastidiada_

\- ¿Tienes un hermano?- _pregunta Seigen-san_

\- Si, pero no diré más al respecto… todo lo demás lo sabrán pasado mañana ¿cierto?...

\- Es cierto- _dice Seigen-san y abre un poco los ojos al recordar algo-_ Oye Shimon… ¿Desde qué punto empezaste a escuchar la conversación?- _le pregunta un poco asustado y Elsa se sorprende e igual se asusta un poco al escuchar la pregunta, los dos quedan viendo detenidamente a Shimon_

\- Desde que dijo algo sobre el destino… le dijo al Miko algo como: "Tu destino es despertar el poder del Miko"- _dice un poco nervioso al ver la mirada de ambos en el_

\- Ya veo- _comenta un aliviado_ _Seigen y Elsa suspira igual de alivio-_ ¿Tienes una pregunta a la mocosa, Shimon?

\- Si… _\- ve a Elsa-_ pero se la planteare pasado mañana- _se da la vuelta dispuesto a irse-_ Por cierto, creo que tu amigo necesita algo de ti…

\- ¿De mí?- _interroga Elsa un poco extrañada_

\- Estaba en tu habitación, buscando entre las cosas de tu maleta- _recita Shimon y cuando está apunto de cruzar la puerta de la terraza, una Elsa molesta y envuelta en llamas pasa por su lado, casi perdiendo el camino… tarda un tiempo… pero de pronto…_

\- ¡SAL DE AQUÍ, PERRO ASQUEROSO!- _se escucha un grito por toda la casa, que sorprende a todos, seguido de un gran golpe…_

\- ¿Qué fue eso?- _interroga Benio levantándose del sillón y observando las escaleras_

\- Fue el grito de esa chica… ¿Estará en problemas?- _sin pensarlo dos veces, los tres, incluyendo a Mayura, suben rápido las escaleras_

 _Al llegar al lugar donde se escuchó aquel golpe, se asoman por la puerta viendo a un Shiro tirado en el piso con un gran chichón y a una Elsa todavía sacando un aura roja…_

\- ¿Qué paso?- _pregunta Rokuro un poco nervioso_

\- Eso le pasa por acercase y esculcar mis cosas…

\- Me… dolió hasta el alma- _dice Shiro reincorporándose durante un rato muy pequeño y volviendo a caer desmayado_

\- Eso fue muy salvaje…- _dice Mayura preocupada, yendo junto a Shiro y poniendo su cabeza de este en su regazo_

\- Si, tal vez lo fue… pe… pero… - _se sonroja-_ Es… es un… pervertido- _ocultando su cara toda roja_

\- ¿Pervertido?.. ¿Por qué?- _pregunta Seigen llegando a la escena, junto con Shimon_

.-.- Flash Back-.-.

Elsa llega a su habitación, abre la puerta para entrar, pero tal fue la fuerza que la azoto que Shiro volteo automáticamente… Pero lo que veía no era lo que esperaba… ahí estaba Shiro cerca de una maleta con la cara nerviosa por dos cosas; uno… la llegada de Elsa y dos… por lo que había dentro de la maleta que estaba esculcando…

\- ¿Qué te pasa?- _pregunta Elsa un poco extrañada y dejando su aura endemoniada_

\- Yo no vi nada- _dice Shiro arrastrándose por el piso hasta los pies de Elsa-_ Te lo juro- _y se inclina_

\- ¿A qué viene esto?... ¿Qué quieres?- _dice viendo su maleta abierta_

\- Quiero mi teléfono y audífonos que me quitaste antes de venir aquí

\- Hubieras dicho eso antes, en esa maleta no están- _se acerca a la maleta abierta para cerrarla, pero ve que dentro estaba cierto contenido, dándole un tic en el ojo_ \- ¿Por… por qué… esta parte está abierta?

\- Fue un accidente- _Shiro estira su mano para defenderse de cualquier golpe, pero de su mano sale unas bragas negras de encaje que estaban atoradas en su dedo meñique y seguido de un hilo de sangre de su nariz. Esto hace que la aura de llamas de Elsa regrese y…_

\- ¡SAL DE AQUÍ, PERRO ASQUEROSO!- _le da un golpe en la cabeza y le quita lo que tenía en la mano. Shiro cae al piso y Elsa mete su ropa en su maleta cerrándola y viendo a Shiro con un leve sonrojo (sin su aura xD) pero recuerda lo que el pervertido hizo y se le quita (regresando su aura xD)_

.-.- Fin Flash Back-.-.

\- ¡Kyaaaa!… ¡Pervertido!- _grita Mayura aventado la cabeza de Shiro y este se da otro golpe en la cabeza, saliendo otro chichón_

\- ¿Qué paso aquí?- _pregunta una atolondrado Shiro, recuperando la conciencia y se da cuenta de que todos lo ven feo-_ ¿Qué, tengo algo en la cara, o qué?

\- En tu cara no, pero en tu cabeza si… pervertido- _dice Shimon_

\- Depravado, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a una señorita?- _Rokuro, un poco molesto y con envidia, pero mejor se mantiene callado al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Benio_

\- A ver- _Shiro se levanta del piso_ \- fue un malentendido, yo no lo quise hacer- _ve a Elsa-_ Yo no sabía que en esa parte de la maleta- _baja un poco la voz-_ estaba tu ropa- _se calla_ –interior- _Esto último lo dice en susurro con un leve sonrojo_

\- ¡Pero lo hiciste perro asqueroso!- _vuelve a gritar Elsa_

\- ¿¡Ya te gusto gritarme "perro"!?... ¿No crees?- _le reclama Shiro_ \- Como sea… y quiero mis audífonos y teléfono- _dice antes de salir, Mayura se levanta del piso para seguirlo, pero se detiene al dar el primer paso_

\- ¿Mayura?- _pregunta_ _Rokuro_

\- Lo siento, pero en verdad siento algo cuando veo a ese chico y aunque sea un pervertido, tengo la necesidad de verlo…

\- Es normal, sigue siendo…- _dice Elsa pero se pasa a callar al ver lo que iba a decir y todos la quedan viendo, esperando a que prosiga-_ Sigue siendo un misterio nuestra llegada y esas cosas, ja jajá- _Intenta disimular con una sonrisa-_ Como sea, ustedes han de tener cosas que hacer y yo aquí quitándoles su tiempo- _empuja a todos hacia afuera_

\- No lo haces- _menciona Benio_

\- Sinceramente quiero estar sola, por favor- _hace una reverencia_

\- ¿Te sientes mal?- _vuelve a hablar Benio y la ve directo a los ojos_

\- No- _Elsa desvía la mirada-_ Estoy bien- _va por los las cosas de Shiro-_ ¡Oh!...- _levanta el teléfono en una mano y los audífonos en la otra-_ ¡Shiro, tus cosas!- s _ale apresurada de la habitación y se mete a la de Shiro, dejando a todos los de afuera extrañados_

 _*En la habitación*_

\- ¿Qué quieres?- _dice Shiro viéndola en la puerta_

\- Solo estaré unos minutos, por cierto toma- _y le da sus pertenecías_

\- Gracias, por culpa de esto, ahora piensan mal de mí

\- Debí dártelos antes, lo siento… pero ¿Qué hacías con mi ropa interior en tus manos?

\- Bueno, lo que pasa es que… _-medita un poco y empieza a contar-_ Estaba en mi habitación acomodando mi ropa y demás cosas, pero sentía la necesidad de escuchar música, acordándome de que tú me habías quitado mi teléfono junto con los audífonos antes de llegar a este mundo porque… "Con esas cosas puestas te pareces mucho a tu padre" – _dice tratando de imitar una voz de mujer-_ Me acorde de que los metiste en tu maleta, sin ver en cuál de las dos lo habías metido. Así que salí de mi habitación sigilosamente y entre a la tuya, ahí estaban tus dos maletas, así que agarre la primera que vi y la abrí… no vi lo que había dentro, solo metí mi mano y estaban tus zapatos, observe que en la parte de atrás de tu maleta había una bolsa extra, la abrí y de igual manera solo metí mi mano, sacando lo primero que agarre, era algo negro y no sabía que era… al momento de extenderlo salte de la sorpresa viendo que eran unas bragas… - _un rubor aparece en ambos-_ no sabía qué hacer, me quede en shock y salí de este al escuchar el fuerte golpe que sufrió la puerta… so… solo atine a hacer las bragas bolita y esconderla en mi mano… y bueno el resto lo sabes…- _dice mientras mueve su mano como si no le importara…_

\- Pervertido- _menciona Esla aun con un pequeño sonrojo-_ cuando lleguemos al futuro, será lo primero que le diga a Seigen-san y a tu mamá- _lo amenaza_

\- No te atreves- _dice medio asustado-_

\- Lo hare- _sentencia_

\- Hare lo que quieras, pero no menciones nada de esto

\- ¿Lo que sea?

\- Lo que sea- _afirma_

\- Bien, pero será en el momento en que lo requiera… por lo tanto me quedare aquí un momento

\- No me has dicho porque

\- Le estaba a punto de decir a Mayura-san que eras su hijo- _Shiro abre los ojos-_ No lo hice… - _suspira-_ pero todos me quedaron viendo, no sabía que hacer así que hui de ahí… y aquí estoy…- _se adentra y se sienta en la cama, Shiro solo rueda los ojos_

.-.. el pasillo.-..-.

 _Después de que Elsa saliera corriendo y entrado al cuarto de Shiro…_

 _-_ ¿Qué rayos fue eso?- _cuestiona Shimon_

 _Seigen fue el único que supo lo que iba a suceder, se mostró indiferente y no le tomo ni la más mínima importancia…_

\- Debe estar confundida- _dice Mayura_

\- ¿Confundida?- _preguntan Shimon y Rokuro_

\- Si, pues no lo sé… se le ha de hacer raro vernos a todos nosotros con su misma edad, cuando en su mundo todos ya somos grandes y hasta posiblemente ya tenemos hijos- _dice, Seigen la queda viendo y Shimon ve disimuladamente a Rokuro y Benio_

 _-_ Como sea, Mayura debemos irnos- _Seigen toma camino a la salida, Mayura hace una reverencia y se va_

\- Yo igual me retiro, nos vemos pasado mañana- Shimon _igual hace una pequeña reverencia_

\- Hay muchas cosas que quiero saber- _dice Benio_

\- Estamos en las mismas- _Ahora Rokuro, ambos se ven y toman camino hacia el primer piso de la casa_

 ** _Continuara…_**

 ** _No se les olvide comentar... :v  
Rebecca, tomare tu idea... y pues sobre Shiro y Elsa... se sabrá hasta muchooooo después :v e.e_**


	8. Capítulo 8

¡Hola!... :v/ Regrese con un nuevo capítulo de está historia :3  
Espero les guste... no olviden comentar :v

 ** _Los personajes le pertenecen a Yoshiaki Sukeno, otros a mi mente :3_**

 ** _CAPITULO 8_**

Prov. Elsa

 _Han pasado dos días desde que llegamos a este mundo, hoy es lunes el día de la dichosa y esperada reunión que tenemos Shiro y yo…_

\- ¡Se nos hará tarde si no te apuras!- _grita una voz que reconozco…-_ ¡Ya estamos en el comedor!- _me vuelve a gritar Shiro_

\- ¡Voy!- _igual grito… la última vez que alguien importante para mí me dijo algo como eso… pasaron muchas cosas… cosas terribles. Me pongo un vestido azul cielo, suéter blanco, zapatos igual blancos, mi cabello va como siempre… con esa horquilla tan amada para mí… mi collar de Ying y Yang y la pulsera que me dio Seigen-san_

 _Bajo al comedor y ahí están todos… voy hacia donde esta Oka (iba a decir Okaa-san)… Benio-san, le sonrió y me da un plato para que me sirva… la verdad es que la comida hecha por Benio Adashino siempre estaba exquisita… era la más deliciosa de todas… Me sirvo un poco de sopa de miso (_ pasta aromatizante, hecha con semillas de soja y/o cereales y sal marina fermentada con el hongo koji) _arroz y vegetales en otro plato… me siento a lado de Shiro y este tenía una expresión rara en su cara, lo veo y con mi mirada le pregunto ¿Qué pasa?_

\- ¿Segura que tu madre sabe cocinar?- _me susurra en el oído y yo apenas si lo escucho_

\- Claro, que si… esa pregunta es una ofensa- _le digo igual de la misma manera_

\- Pues entonces prueba esto- _me señala el plato y el tono en que lo dijo fue un poco más alto, que Otôsan… perdón… Rokuro-san nos escucha_

\- Se acostumbraran al sabor- _Nos dice igual en susurro, yo me siento ofendida por eso y pruebo un poco…_

 _Etto… bueno… yo que recuerde todo sabía mejor… mantengo la sopa en la boca, peleándome conmigo misma para ver si me la paso o la escupo, pero no tengo más alternativa que pasármela…_

\- ¿Qué te pareció?- _De pronto me pregunta Okaa… ¡Perdón!... Benio-san_

\- Pues… jejeje… esta rica- _digo un poco nerviosa_

\- Que bueno que te gusto, mi Obaasan me ayudo con el arroz y vegetales… yo hice la sopa- _dice y se sienta-_ Rokuro nunca aprecia lo que hago- _Y Rokuro-san se atraganta_

 _Todos nos comemos todo… aunque la sopa a duras penas… excepto Benio-san que pareció disfrutarla…_

\- Nuestras preguntas se resolverán hoy ¿cierto?- _nos dice Rokuro-san_

\- Solo algunas- _dice Shiro_

\- ¿Por qué nos ocultan cosas?- _cuestiona Benio-san_

\- Bueno- _Shiro sonríe-_ No queremos desaparecer de este mundo- _suelta una risita en un tono de obviedad_

\- Es cierto, me imagino que sus padres pueden estar cerca ¿cierto?- _Rokuro-san nos mira directamente_

\- Esta en todo lo correcto Rokuro-san… pero mejor aguarde sus preguntas para el rato- c _omenta un poco burlón Shiro, yo me limito a decir algo…_

 _Nos levantamos del comedor, Benio-san y yo lavamos los platos sucios, mientras Rokuro y Shiro los acomodan… Después de eso, nos dirigimos hacia la Unión de los Onmyouji… en el camino Rokuro y Benio iban conversando acerca de sus entrenamientos… mientras Shiro y yo solo íbamos en silencio… Al llegar ya se encontraban todos los que estaban la vez pasada… los 12 guardianes estaban en su respectivo lugar y los demás estaban parados o sentados en las escaleras hacia el altar..._

\- Oh- _dice Arima-sama al vernos llegar- ¡_ Bienvenidos sean todos!- _dice con su alegría de siempre-_ Como ya saben, pues estamos aquí otra vez para conocer un poco más a estos chicos…- _nos señalan a Shiro y a mí-_ bueno acomódense donde puedan para escuchar…- _nos queda viendo_

\- ¿Y que se supone que vamos a decir?- _pregunta Shiro, cuando sentimos las miradas de todos encima de nosotros…_

\- Queremos saber la problemática que hay en el futuro… ¿Quién es?.. ¿Cómo supieron que existía una nueva amenaza?... Queremos saber todo…- _termina de decir y Shiro automáticamente me ve… yo igual lo hago… y sé que tengo que contar todo…_

\- Bien… pues sinceramente yo supe de todo esto… a través de una desgracia muy… triste- _me ve y yo solo bajo la mirada… tratando de no llorar-_ La que vivió todo esto fue Elsa- _dijo esto último en susurro, yo levanto la cara y es inevitable llorar… las lágrimas traicioneras caen por mi rostro… y comienzo mi historia…_

 _*Historia*_

Para mí era como cualquier día, un día lleno de planes con Okaa-san y Otô-san, un día que iba a estar lleno de felicidad y alegría… o al menos eso creía. Me desperté temprano pues debíamos llegar a tiempo al parque de diversiones, mi madre fue a mi habitación, me despertó, me sonrió y me dijo…

\- - Debemos apurarnos si no queremos llegar tarde- _me dio un beso en la frente-_ Te apuras, estaremos en el comedor- _Y se fue sin más que decir_

Si hubiera tenido conciencia de que ese sería el último día en que toda mi familia iba a estar junta y que iba a poder disfrutar de una comida familiar, hubiera bajado a tiempo, ver y escuchar las pláticas de Okaa-san, las "quejas" de Otô-san y los berrinches de mi otôto-san (Hermano menor)… los cuales ya nunca los iba a escuchar de la misma manera. Ese día me puse un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino, una playera blanca y tenis igual azules, mi pelo iba en una coleta alta, baje treinta minutos después, mi hermano ya se había ido a cambiar y mi Otô-san fue ayudarlo… yo me senté y mi Okaa-san me sirvió de comer, no me dijo nada… posiblemente estaba enojada conmigo por no bajar antes y ahora que lo pienso… yo me enojo conmigo misma… termine, lave mi plato y vaso; y mi madre lo acomodo en su respectivo lugar…

\- - Ahora si te apuras, nos vemos en quince minutos en el carro- _me dijo por último y se fue_

Subí a mi habitación, acomode mis cosas que iba a necesitar y estuve dentro del carro en el tiempo acordado, salimos con rumbo al parque… a ese odioso parque… Llegamos sin inconveniente a nuestro destino, todo era increíble y no podía estar más que feliz, por primera vez en semanas tenía un día libre y sin entrenar, ya estaba harta de entrenar sin descanso alguno… así que esa salida me hacía bien… o por lo menos eso creía…

\- - Te imaginas todo lo que haremos, nos subiremos al carrusel, a la rueda de la fortuna… a la montaña rusa… ¡Sera divertido!- _dijo mi hermano, el cual estaba súper contento… mi hermano de apenas 5 años…_

\- - Apenas estamos llegando y ya quieres subirte a todos lados Kichiro- _le digo en tono de reclamo_

\- - ¡Mamá Elsa me está molestando!- _hace un berrinche_

\- - Elsa- _me dice Okaa-san en tono de reclamo_

\- - ¡Yo no le hice nada!- _le digo de la misma manera que Otôto-san_

\- - ¡Ya! Por favor… ustedes no pueden pasar ni 5 minutos sin pelear- _nos regaña a ambos Otô-san_

\- - Kichiro empezó- _digo y este me patea-_ ¡Otô-san Kichiro me pego!

\- - Niños- _nos dice Okaa-san_

\- - Si siguen así nos regresamos a casa- _termina Otô-san-_ Deberás con ustedes…

En serio que si hubiera sabido que todo iba a cambiar ese día… yo… no hubiera peleado con mi otôto-san…Bajamos del carro y tomamos camino a la entrada del parque, entramos y ahí estuvimos… yendo de un lado al otro… caminando… subiendo y bajando de los juegos mecánicos… hicimos miles de cosas que hasta ahora recuerdo con mucho cariño…

\- - Oye Okaa-san- _dijo mi hermano-_ ¡Tengo mucha hambre!

\- - Si, ya vamos a comer

Todo pasó en cuestión de minutos… nadie de nosotros sospechaba lo que pronto iba a suceder. Estábamos comiendo tranquilamente mi hermano y yo, okaa-san estaba esperando su comida, mientras otô-san había ido al baño…

\- - Onee-san voy con otô-san al baño- _separa de la silla-_ Le dices a Okaa-san que regreso enseguida- _y se va corriendo_

Todo fue tan rápido, él se fue como si nada y al poco tiempo Okaa-san ya se estaba sentando a mi lado

\- - ¿Me tarde?

\- - No mucho

\- - ¿Dónde está tu ototo-san y tu Otô-san?

\- - Fueron al baño, dijeron que no se tardaban

Okaa-san apenas iba a tocar su comida, cundo de pronto el cielo se tornó de un color anaranjado rojizo (Como magano) y automáticamente Okaa-san se pone de pie y yo hago lo mismo, gritos de personas completamente asustadas se hacen presentes…

\- - ¿Qué está pasando?- Pregunta Okaa-san y ve a sus alrededores

Y de la nada… cientos de Kegare aparecen, okaa-san rápidamente saca varios talismanes, pronuncia los conjuros correspondientes y aparecen sus encantamientos por todo su cuerpo

\- - Elsa… ve por tu padre, avísale lo que está pasando y sal de aquí con Kichiro

\- - ¿Crees que te dejare sola?

\- - No espero a que estés aquí… ¡VETE!

\- - No lo hare, no por nada llevo el nombre que llevo

\- - Pues sea el nombre que sea quiero que te vayas- _me ve directo a los ojos-_ Elsa, vete de aquí… no quiero que te pase na… - _no termino de hablar porque un Kegare inmenso aparece ante nosotras y nos transporta al magano real-_ ¡Increíble!... Elsa ten- _me da un talismán para abrir la puerta al mundo real-_ Ve a lo que te mande

\- - Está bien- _Resignada tomo aquel talismán, mientras un fuerte aire se hace presente_

\- - Teniéndolas aquí… ¿Creen que las dejare ir?- _se escucha una voz de no sé dónde-_ Están locas si creen que saldrán con vida de este lugar- _Y de las sombras aparece un sujeto con una capa que cubre su rostro-_ Pagaran por lo que él hizo- _¿Él?... de qué habla… pero solo empieza a reír en un tono malévolo_

\- - ¿Quién eres y qué quieres?- _pregunta Okaa-san en un tono frio, mientras se pone enfrente mío y levantado una espada hacia aquel sujeto_

\- - ¿Crees que te diré quién soy?- _aquel sujeto muestra una gran sonrisa_

\- - Si no lo dices, yo misma haré que hables

\- - No me hagas reír… ustedes dos son parte de mi venganza

\- - ¿Venganza?- _pregunta Okaa-san con su semblante serio_

\- - Eres tan tonta… deberían implorar por sus estúpidas vidas- _nos dice mientras saca un talismán negro, arrugado y en muy mal estado-_ no deberían subestimarme parezco débil, pero no lo soy… - _dice un conjuro y aparece un espada en su mano derecha *Nota: En si no es una espada, sino un brazo como el de Rokuro, pero está contando una historia y sus padres están presentes, Elsa no quiere desaparecer, ahora si… regresamos* Al ver aquella espada recordé que yo igual podía tener ese conjuro_

\- - Okaa-san, yo puedo también puedo realizar ese conjuro ¿recuerdas?

\- - ¿Estás segura de querer pelear?... más que nada… ¿Estás lista?

\- - Sería un honor para mí pelear a tu lado Okaa-san… y si… estoy lista- _le sonrió y ella hace lo mismo_

\- - Si te pasa algo…- _empieza a correr- …_ nunca me lo perdonaría…- _ataca a aquel sujeto, pero este lo esquiva- …_ pero necesito de tu habilidad, hija- _me vuelve a sonreír, pero esta sonrisa es tan maternal que me llega hasta el alma…_

\- - Si okaa-san- _le sonrió de la misma manera, dejándole en claro que ella puede confiar en mí. Saco mi talismán, menciono mi conjuro y mi arma sale *Nota: Su brazo al igual que el de Rokuro sale en su mano derecha y en vez de color rojo es verde oscuro, y en vez de detalles amarillos, estos son color azul cielo*_

\- - Así que si eras tú…- _me dice aquel sujeto con esa sonrisa burlona y va directo a mí… nuestras armas chocan, pero él es más fuerte que yo… forcejeamos y nos separamos rápidamente-_ tu golpe no se sintió verdaderamente fuerte, eres decepcionante.

\- - Atacas directo a una niña _*Nota: Elsa tiene 11 años en ese momento*- dice okaa-san molesta-_ Que bajo caes…- _lo ataca pero rechaza el ataque de okaa-san_

\- - Dices que caigo bajo por atacar a una niña y tú haces lo mismo _*Nota: Aquel sujeto tiene entre 14 o 15 años*_

\- - ¿Crees que tendré que respetar a un chiquillo maleducado?

\- - Ja, ja jajá- _ríe maliciosamente-_ Tú no te metas, eres bastante débil- _saca otro talismán para crear una barrera alrededor de okaa-san-_ la pelea será entre esta pequeña y yo- _me queda viendo detenidamente_

\- - Eres un…- _dice okaa-san dentro de la barrera_

\- - Ven atácame- _me dice aquel sujeto_

\- - Peleare contigo, pero deja salir a okaa-san- _le digo_

\- - Ya les dije, las dos están aquí y no desaprovechare esta valiosa oportunidad

\- - ¿De quién te quieres vengar?... ¿Por qué nosotras entramos en esa tonta venganza?

\- - Tengo pendientes con alguien cercano a ti… por la culpa de esa persona, yo no pude conocer a mi padre

\- - Si estás en magano quiere decir que tu padre era un Kegare ¿cierto?

\- - Algo así, digamos que mi padre era el ser más poderoso de todos nosotros… - _señala todo a su alrededor –_ me entere de varias cosas y estuve buscándote por un tiempo, hasta que caíste en mi trampa- _sonríe_

\- - ¿Entonces tú también eres un Kegare?

\- - Si lo soy o no, no te incumbe… ahora, peleemos niña

\- - No lo hare, hasta que me digas quien eres…

\- - Pues tendrás una respuesta hasta al final de la pelea, así que si no peleas no lo hagas… pero definitivamente yo te atacare

\- - Eso es jugar sucio…

\- - Pues entonces, yo ya me he manchado varias veces- _ríe en lo bajo… lo quedo viendo a lo lejos y en abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya está al frente mío con un puño que golpea directo a mi rostro, yo salgo volando y chocó contra una pequeña roca, la cual se destruye un poco por el impacto que ha recibido-_ No lo viste… eres un muy lenta- _me dice mientras se va acercando poco a poco a donde estoy- ¿_ Acaso no te entrenaron tus padres?... o es posible ¿Qué no sepas utilizar esa gran arma que tienes? _*refiriéndose a su brazo*_

\- - Esa pregunta es una ofensa para mí- ¡ _¿Qué estoy diciendo?!... Ni siquiera el 60% de mi poder puedo usar +-+_

\- - ¿En serio? Pues demuéstramelo niñita- _no lo piensa dos veces, preparo un ataque y voy hacia el… quiero darle varios puñetazos pero esquiva todos y cada uno de ellos. -_ ¿Es todo tu poder?- _me dice con arrogancia-_ No lo creo, con ese nombre que llevas es imposible

\- - Solo estaba calentando- _¡Boca, puedes callarte! ¡Es imposible que llegues a usar todo tu poder!_

\- - Eso espero, no me decepciones _…_

 **Continuara…**

 **Question... ¿Quién creen que sea aquel personaje misterioso que acaba de aparecer?  
Si gustan pueden contestar en los comentarios :v**

 **No olviden comentar y poner en favoritos...  
Nos leemos la próxima :3  
**


End file.
